Morgause Pendragon
Morgause Pendragon is a member of the Alba Team that was previously affiliated with the New Khaos Brigade. She is a descendant of King Arthur, as well as a descendant of the witch Morgan le Fay, and is the first daughter and second child of Arthur Pendragon and Elaine Westcott. Appearance Morgause has long, bright blond hair with a furious cowlick sticking out, blue eyes and a busty, curvilious figure of a mature woman. She usually wears her old pimp-up dresses in different tones of gold and crimson. When in her own safe domains, however, she uses rather casual clothes of tank-tops and shorts. Personality History Morgause was born as the second child and first daughter of Elaine Westcott, and the late Arthur Pendragon of the Vali Team. TBA. Plot Hellsalem Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon Queer One: The Oddest Heavenly Dragon(s) to Seek Domination and Supremacy Arc Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Morgause is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest of Holy Swords. Master Swordswoman: Morgause is a master swordswoman capable of wielding the Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone and the most powerful Holy Sword in existence, a testament to her strength and skills. Immense Speed: Arthur is shown to be extremely fast in battle, being able to move as fast as Vasco Strada during their duel. Flight: During the events of volume 19, Arthur has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Caliburn ( ): One of Morgause's main weapons, that she inherited from her father. The ultimate Holy Sword and the Sword in the Stone. The Caliburn can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of Courechouse, Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Clarent (クラレント, Kurarento): Secace (セケース, Sekesu): Arsenal of Light Swords: Morgause wields an arsenal of light swords, which she stole from several different exorcists. Holy and Demon Sword Arsenal When the situation calls, Morgause uses her vast arsenal of both demon and holy swords. Being a genius swordsman, she can use several of them at the same time and push them to their full potential at the same time. However, due to her human limitation, she can't maintain such stance for much time without being hit by a heavy fatigue. Some of her swords includes: * Ascalon (アスカロン, Asukaron): The holy sword previously used by the late Issei Hyoudou Gremory, which Morgause acquired from Gremory Clan after their raid on the Orthodox Church, to retrieve the sword and the Ex-Durandal. A sword that specializes in killing Dragons, it has said dragon-slaying abilities and the ability to extend the sword's blade. * Crosea Mors: Also known as the Blade of Traitor, is the cursed sword of Julius Caesar. Like any demon sword, it can slay both angels and fallen angels. It can also use the user's blood to extend it's edges for further damage. * Ridill: A demon sword from Norse mythology. It can create rainbows and serve them as bridges and lamps. * Claiomh Solais: The holy sword of the Celtic god, Lugh. It has the ability to create barriers of light, and produce copies of itself made of light. * Lobera: The holy sword wielded by Saint Ferdinand III of Castile. It has the ability to create powerful sonic shockwaves. * Skofnung: A demon sword from Norse mythology. It is a demon sword known for it's supernatural sharpness and hardness. * Kladentes: A demon sword from Slalvic mythology. It has the ability to change the trajectory of projectiles against it and absorb part of the recoil of direct attacks. Quotes Trivia Development and Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Female (Artificiality)